Otoha Takanashi
Otoha Takanashi is a 14-year old girl in 8th grade with a Feminine-type style. She is a member of Edel Rose, the rival team that confronts Prism Stone. Otoha is a very quiet, timid girl who often gets scared of getting scolded by Bell and apologizes for her actions. She can also have a strong personality when she faces scary scenes. She can smell the 'scent' of music. She became friends with the Prism Stone girls after a feud with Bell, but returned and formed a Prism Unit with Bell and Wakana called Bell Rose. Appearance She has round, light blue gentle eyes. Otoha Takanashi is a girl with a short stature, so short that she is shorter than both Wakana and Bell. She is, however, around the same height as Naru Ayase. She ties her fluffy yellow-blonde hair in two pigtails, with each pigtail tied with two elastics. Two tufts of her hair are not tied, and stay in the front with her slightly-parted bangs. She has soft, gentle blue eyes. During the spring, Otoha wears a sky blue long layered skirt with a white polka dot print (Stone: Pastel Blue Frill Skirt). On top, she wears a yellow top with puffy sleeves and straps on the shoulders. White ribbons tie off the sleeves. During the summer, Otoha wears a pair of coral capri pants with a black/white-polka dot ribbon belt (Stone: Dot Scarf Capri Pants). For a top, she wears a lemon-colored and flower print blouse with a ribbon in the front and a black shirt underneath (Stone: Lemon Flower Cut Sleeves). For shoes, wears white and brown loafers (Stone: Color Combination Loafers). Her stage outfit at Edel Rose consists of a bright yellow bare top with a black mesh neck at the breast bone, and a yellow butterfly decoration is in the center. Bass clef accents decorate the top (Stone: Belle Rose Silky Yellow Bare Top). A black ribbon with a silver rose in the center decorates the left side of her hair. Her skirt is a "panier" skirt that extends from her waist to her body, and reaches a little above her knees. A black and white stripe ribbon serves as a sash around her waist, and is tied into a bow. Light green bows decorate the skirt's bottom, and a grey and black lace are at the bottom of the skirt as well (Stone: Belle Rose Silky Yellow Panier). For her shoes, she wears the black pumps with cross ribbons as straps. The ribbon is tied into a bow in the back. A scarlet red rose decorates the front of the shoes (Stone: Black Ribbon Pumps) Personality Otoha is a very docile girl and has the taste of a little girl. She has a huge fairytale-imagination which she can use to make up fairytale stories on the spot. Otoha also has a habit of apologizing, especially to Bell, but knows that she is actually a very nice person. Because she can see that in her, Otoha pampers her out of her own will by taking care of her schedule and making refreshments like a manger would to their talent. Otoha is shown to be completely hesitant and never speaks up her opinions because of lack of confidence. Although she can be uncomfortable giving out her ideas, Ito always manages to get something out of her. After returning to Edel Rose after joining Prism Stone temporarily, Otoha had been shown to admit her feelings rather than hide them which resulted in the ability to perform Prism Live. This is not the case when she is performing her usual Prism Show as she is known to become a different person. History Coming from a happy family, Otoha had been only good at Prism Shows and enrolled at Edel Rose for her middle school. When she was lining up for the audition, Otoha stared at her Prism Stone trunk in tears because she'd forgot to bring her shoes. Bell who was lining up in front of her lent Otoha the Black Ribbon Pumps. Otoha looked at her with gratitude and smelt a gentle rose scent from her. After that, she ended up passing the audition into Edel Rose. While in Edel Rose, she wanted to return the shoes and saw Bell practicing with Wakana in the skating rink. When Bell noticed her, she went up to her and Otoha lent her back the shoes, but Bell said she could keep it. Bell also gave a matching pair to Wakana and the three had a set as a sign of friendship. Bell then suggested that they all practice together and Wakana agreed. After Wakana tells the two that she always had fun performing because she was with the two of them, both Otoha and Bell said that they felt the same way. Ever since then, Otoha had dedicated herself to Bell. She studied the proper way to brew tea in return for her kindness to see her smiling. After Bell first had a taste of her tea, she complimented it saying it was "delicious" and asked how she made it so good. Otoha told her that the key to good tea is in the temperature so that the leaves dance joyously in the water. Inside, she knew that her dedication in order to make Bell happy was the real reason why its delicious. At one point, Otoha had almost gotten expelled from Edel Rose due to the ruthless sabotage of her Prism Stone Trunk. As Edel Rose expelled all students who placed last, Otoha had just barely placed second last due to that incident. However, with private lessons from Bell and Wakana who placed first and second respectively, she was able to gain their help and avoid the fate of placing last. This also brought Otoha significantly up to third place with the other two and they became the top three students of Edel Rose. Although they were able to make it so far together, the three still continue to fight with their rivals of Edel Rose. Role in the Plot Edel Rose Team S As a fellow member of Edel Rose Team S, Otoha first meets Naru Ayase whilst serving Bell Renjōji, the leader of Edel Rose Team S, by waiting in line for the Prism Stone audition for her. After learning that Naru was chosen over Bell at the audition, she joined her teammates Bell and Wakana Morizono, into finding out if Rinne's four chained jump was real as she performed it during Naru's audition into Prism Stone. Although their plan was to invite Prism Stone and Rinne to Edel Rose's stage, they arrived without Rinne so Bell asked Otoha to tell the director that Prism Stone won't perform. When Prism Stone said that they can still bring Rinne, Otoha and her team left. After angering Bell, Otoha went to get water and saw Rinne who led her to Ito Suzuno playing the keyboard and talk about the song she heard. Otoha then accidentally leaked the real reason they wanted Rinne on Edel Rose's stage; therefore Ito confronted her team knowing the real reason behind their act. When she had expected to get scolded by Bell, Ito kept it a secret. When a storm arrives, Rinne performs a Prism Show for them which proved her four jump chain to be real. After Rinne'e performance, Ann Fukuhara and Wakana decided to settle their match which they decided before Rinne's performance at the Dreaming Session tournament. On the day, Otoha was up against Ito whom she didn't see during the drawing bracket, so she decided to wait for her at the entrance to Prism Space. When Ito arrived, Otoha wished her luck before she went out on stage and watched her from the waiting room. After the performance, Ito then told Otoha that she hated seeing her lower her head to Bell; however Otoha yelled at her saying that Bell is actually a nice person and left. When she arrived on stage, Otoha's performance was noticed too be different from her usual hesitant self which she told herself it was because of her dedication to Bell. After the scores were decided, Otoha won the match against Ito. Tea Party at Prism Stone After getting the most fan mails from the Dreaming Session tournament, Bell drives her out of the team. She is then taken in by Prism Stone who sees her standing in front of Dear Crown. After pointing out the troubled guests at their cafe, Ito tells her that she probably got kicked out of Edel Rose because she kept her feelings hidden all the time. After that, Ann starting complaining because they couldn't think of an event for Prism Stone and Otoha comes in with tea. She tells them that the temperature which lets the leaves dance in the tea is the key to making it delicious. Although she stopped herself from saying something, Ito pushed her into saying her suggestion which was a tea party. When they all settle on the tea party event, Naru asks Otoha to make a script for a fairytale which they will turn into a Prism Show. Otoha doubted herself as her fairytale imagination was hated by Bell but accepted anyway. After presenting her script, they decided that Otoha would play the girl part and Ito the fairy prince and proceed with the play. Ito then noticed Bell and Wakana in the audience and Otoha immediately backs out saying that Bell would never forgive her. Ito then reminded her that she once said Bell was a good person and they continued with her play though Otoha still doubted herself. Naru and Ann start to worry and Bell and Wakana are about to leave as Otoha is still not on stage, so Ito decides to say lines that weren't on the script to encourage Otoha to go on and reaches out her hand when it was time for her to appear. Otoha takes her hand and goes on stage. She then reveals that she studied the proper way to make tea in order to see Bell smile in return for her kindness. After the performance, Bell and Wakana visits her and offers her a place back into Edel Rose. When she was about to apologize, she instead said 'thank you' which they assume is a goodbye and leaves. At that time, an egg drops on Otoha's head and hatches into her new Pair Friend: Femini. Trivia *Otoha's surname means "Little bird playing," while her first name could have the meaning of "Sound leaf." Image Song Vanity Colon ALIVE (Duo with Ito) Prism Jumps Otoha can make 5 jumps in a row. Despite being shy and withdrawn in her usual life, Otoha is actually very skillful in performing Prism Shows, as she won the battle with Ito without much effort, and is capable of joining Bell's team. With Ito, Otoha can make 4 jumps in a duo. Solo Jumps Feminine splash.jpg|Feminine Splash Night city.jpg|Dream City My Fairytale Tea Party.jpg|Fairy Tale Tea Party Hot_Trick_Star.png|Hat Trick Star Gittering_Turntable.png|Glittering Turntable Duo Jumps Cool_&_Feminine_Splash.jpg|Cool & Feminine Splash Jewel_Spin_Cross.jpg|Jewel Spin Cross Dream_City.jpg|Dream City Our romantic show.jpg|Our Romantic Show Category:Rainbow Live Category:Prism Stars Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Edel Rose Category:Takanashi Family Category:Bell Rose